Lay Here With Me
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: This is a Smosh/Ianthony fanfiction based off the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Warning: *male pairing, and kissing*


**This is a fanfic based off the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Just thought I would do something different :) Also, if you read any of my other stories I'm not going to be updating for a few days. I'm back at school and taking finals and then there are going to be schedule changes. so, I probably wont post anything until Saturday, maybe Friday. Anyway I wanted to leave you guys with this cute fic. this is Ianthony and there is implied sex (nothing graphic) and kissing. One more thing if you haven't heard Chasing Cars I suggest you listen to it before reading this. you don't have to, I just think it makes the story more meaningful. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or the song I put in this story.**

* * *

I opened the door, walking sluggishly into the house with Ian following close behind. Ian stood motionless in the middle of the living room as I plopped on the couch. I sighed in aggravation. Today was a day where everything just went wrong. I probably wouldn't have made it through half the day if it wasn't for Ian. It made me feel good knowing he will always be there for me.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own. _

I glanced over at Ian and smiled, he smiled back. I continued to stare at him with admiration. More than admiration, I respected him, and I loved him. Ian's been my best friend since sixth grade, and he'll be my best friend forever. But, I wanted more than friendship. I wanted him. I wanted to _be_ with him. I was tired of being alone, and sick of waking up without him in my arms. Years have went past of me longing to be with him, but there were doubts keeping me from doing so. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if it ruins Smosh, or worst our friendship? I wouldn't be able to handle that, because I feel like it's just me and him against the world.

_We don't need _

_Anything _

_Or anyone_

Suddenly, out of nowhere; Ian carefully laid himself on the floor. I watched him close his eyes, breathing gently in and out. He looked completely relaxed. It wasn't uncommon for Ian to do random acts that nobody understood, but even this baffled me.

"What are you doing, dude?" I asked.

"Just relaxing, forgetting my problems." He sighed. Ian rolled over on his side and looked up at me. "Do you want to forget with me?" he asked, patting a spot on the floor next to him.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world_?

I laughed at him like he was crazy. But, this was Ian we were talking about and he is crazy. I contemplated on going over there or not. Do I accept Ian's craziness? Well, I'm already crazy too. So, why the hell not? I pulled myself off the sofa and lay down next to Ian. We faced each other, and just stared into each other's eyes. Soon, I felt all the tension of today melt away in one brief moment. Ian's eyes were so beautiful, so calming that I could stare for hours. From Ian's eyes, to his nose, to his smile; everything about him was perfect.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel. _

Our faces were only a few inches apart and I could feel his breath brush against my burning cheeks. It was as if nothing else was around us and we were the only people on earth. It was like there were magnets pulling us closer together.

"I-I-Ian." I stuttered. "Ian, what…?" I was soon taken aback when a force crashed into me.

All of a sudden his lips were on mine. Shocked, I couldn't respond, but it felt amazing. He ran his fingers through my hair, deepening the kiss. Though he pulled away when he realized I wasn't kissing back.

"Anthony, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…."

"Shut up, Ian." I smiled, pulling him into another kiss. The kiss was like fireworks in the pit of my stomach; going off in a fiery explosion of want, need, and most importantly love. We kissed until we had to go up for breath.

"Anthony, I love you." Ian panted.

Those words made me bubble up with pure joy. I leaned in, planting soft kisses down Ian's neck. "I love you too." I mumbled against his skin.

_Those three words _

_Are said too much _

_They're not enough. _

I guided Ian to my bedroom not breaking our kiss. I gently shoved him on the bed and climbed on top of him. I slid my hand up his shirt, and before I could remove it he stopped me.

"Anthony, should we be doing this?"

"Ian, if you don't want to."

"No, no it's not that. It's just what if people…." He trailed off.

"Judge us?" I said, finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah."

"Ian, forget about them, they don't matter. Look, I'm fine with taking things slow, but if it's just because of people judging us then that's no reason to stop. We're not getting any younger, and we only have this moment once." I whispered, caressing his flushed cheek with my hand.

Ian nodded in response.

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

Ian was beautiful, everything he said or did trapped me in a blanket of sweet bliss. If I could leave this world I would take him with me. We would be in a perfect world, with no disruptions.

_Let's waste time _

_Chasing cars _

_Around our heads. _

I collapsed on top of Ian and clung to him. After catching my breath I pushed myself off him. I took a long look at his body which was drenched with sweat and other fluids. I knew what we did would be considered wrong, but was it really wrong if it was an act of love. I knew Ian was the one for me, and that I would be with him forever. Besides, this wasn't some one night stand; I gave myself to him as a symbol of our love. A way to tell him that I was his and he was mine. And then I realized something. I realized that the void in my heart was gone. All I needed was a little help from a friend.

_I need your grace _

_To remind me _

_To find my own._

I lay next to Ian, brushing his hair aside. I stared right into his eyes. Even in the dark his pale blue eyes shined through. Everything I was, or ever became was because of him. And, for that I was grateful.

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see. _

"Anthony?" Ian mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared, that now that we've had sex, and started a relationship that things will be different between us, and Smosh." His voice wavered.

I knew there would be talk about this, but I didn't realize it would have upset him this much. In response I pulled him closer to me.

"Look at me, Ian. Nothing is going to happen between us, or change what _we_ are. In fact I think it will only make our relationship stronger. You don't have to worry about anything." I mumbled, kissing his damp forehead.

"Ok… I love you." His voice was barely audible. I could tell he was falling asleep.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

"Anthony… one more thing." Ian yawned.

"What?"

"Will you lay here with me, and just help me forget?"

"Forget what?" I asked.

"Forget how my life was like without you."

"Yes, Ian."

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_


End file.
